Mobile devices have become increasingly popular. In particular, mobile devices featuring touch enabled interfaces and haptic effects. For instance, mobile and other devices may be configured with touch-sensitive displays so that a user can provide input by touching portions of the touch-sensitive display. As another example, a touch enabled surface separate from a display may be used for input, such as a trackpad, mouse, or other device. Furthermore, many of these devices have become smaller and lighter and consume less power. Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for a low profile haptic actuator.